No light in the Hurricane
by KatieWR
Summary: UsUk songfic. Anglia egy kissé berúg, és hagyja magát rávenni az éneklésre, Amerikát kérni sem kell, magától megy. Jó olvasást!


No light in the Hurricane

- Amerika! Amerika, gyere csak ide! – A fiú felé pillantott, aztán ellökte magát a pulttól, és poharával a kezében lezuhant mellé az asztalhoz.  
- Mi a pálya, Franc'? – A férfi felvonta egyik szemöldökét, aztán inkább elengedte füle mellett az aposztrófot.  
- Iggy énekel nekünk – mosolygott rá.  
- Az biztos, hogy jó lesz? – érdeklődte elhúzva a száját.  
- Viccelsz? Angliáról beszélünk! Lehet, hogy a vallását elissza néha, de a hangját, azt soha – nevetett fel. – Maximum Shakespeare-ben beszél, azt túléljük.  
- Ha te mondod… Mivel vetted rá?  
- Skócia állja a fogyasztásunkat, ha ráveszem, hogy színpadra álljon – vigyorgott a fiatalabbra. – Ja és, ha kamerázom – kapta elő ultramodern mobilját, amint felcsendült a dal kezdete.  
Anglia nem volt józan, ez teljesen biztos volt. Úgy kapaszkodott meg a mikrofonban, mintha azt várná tőle, helyben tartja. Szemei csillogtak, de Alfred nem volt benne biztos, hogy amikor szétnézett a helyiségben, látott is valamit. Nyakkendőjét elhagyta valahol, egyenruhakabátja sem volt rajta, inge nyitva a nyakánál, arcát enyhe alkoholpír öntötte el. Amerika tutira vette, hogy meg tudná etetni vele, hogy valójában buddhista.  
- Azt nem mondtad, hogy altatódal – jegyezte meg.  
- Shh! – intette le a francia, és csodálattal vegyes örömmel figyelte az angolt, ahogy lehajtja fejét, a mikrofon majdnem az ajkait érte, és lehunyja szemeit. Még csak a torkát sem köszörülte meg. Még a dallamot sem próbálta. Csak énekelt. Puha hangja belengte a teret, Francis odasúgta neki, hogy eredetileg nő énekli a dalt.  
Nem érdekelte.

_You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said  
You are the night-time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over, you're the start  
You're my head  
You're my heart_

Mély levegőt vett, mintha némán sóhajtott volna egyet, ami nem hallatszott, és hirtelen felkapta a fejét, kinyitotta szemeit, azok zölden szikráztak, ahogy végighordta őket a termen, és énekelt, ahogy a torkán kifért.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say_

Egy kicsit visszavett a hangjából a következő versszakra, hogy a következő refrénnél tekintetét az övébe fúrva énekeljen. És nem eresztette a szám végéig. 

_Through the crowd  
I was crying out and  
In your place  
There were a thousand other faces  
I was disappearing in plain sight  
Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say_

_Would you leave me  
If I told you what I've done?  
And would you leave me  
If I told you what I've become?  
'Cause it's so easy  
To say it to a crowd  
But it's so hard, my love  
To say it to you alone_

_(…)_

_You want a revelation  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You want a revelation_

_You want a _revolution*  
_You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
Tell me what you want me to say_

- Ugye mondtam – mosolyodott el Francis, és a zsebébe csúsztatta a telefont. Amerika nem szólt egy szót sem, csak az üres színpadot bámulta. Aztán felugrott.  
- Rángasd be Iggyt, az előbb kiment – vetette oda, és pár hosszú, határozott lépéssel eltűnt a keverőpult mögött, hogy tárgyaljon a dj-vel.

~Hurricane~

Nem igazán foglalkozott vele, hogy valaki utána szól, csak mikor elkapta a karját és megállította. Felé fordult, zaklatottan és kissé talán imbolyogva. Franciaország elmosolyodott, azzal a tipikus, elnéző mosolyával, amit akkor villant a (jellemzően kis) testvéreire, amikor azok valami hülyeséget csinálnak. Általában batár nagyot. Nem szerette ezt a mosolyt.  
- Otthagytad minden holmidat, és hideg is van, meg fogsz fázni, gyere szépen vissza – kérte kedvesen, türelmesen és finoman irányba állítva húzni kezdte vissza a szórakozóhely felé, ahová konferencia után beültek.  
A dal akkor csendült fel, mikor beléptek. Úgy tűnt, a tervezetlen karaoke-show folytatódott. A hangot rögtön felismerte, és ledermedt, mikor meghallotta a szöveget. 

_Are you worth your weight in gold?  
Cause your behind my eyelids when I'm all alone  
Hey, stranger, I want you, to catch me like a cold.  
You got both of your guns, when you shoot I think I die.**_

- Igazán megy a hangjához ez a dal, nem?  
Nem foglalkozott a kommentárral. Nem foglalkozott semmivel, mert Amerika ránézett, mikor a következő versszakot énekelte, és Francis mellette felkuncogott, elhúzta egy székig, majd lelökte rá.

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said no more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!_

Egy pillanatra elszakította tőle a tekintetét, mert behunyta a szemeit, és Anglia úgy érezte, már nem is biztos, hogy csak az alkoholtól szédeleg annyira. 

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me._

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

Amerika kikapta a mikrofont az állvány tartójából, és ez annyira hozzá illett, és Arthur nyelt egyet, mikor újra rá nézett, egyenesen a szemeibe. 

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed.  
But he didn't come and speak to me,  
Or put my heart at ease.  
And I believe that half the time  
I am a wolf among the sheep  
Gnawing at the wool over my eyes._

I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said, "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!"

(…)

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

Fix me, or conflict me.  
I'll take anything.  
Fix me, or just conflict me.  
Cause I'll take anything.

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything!  
You'll dance to anything!

__A számnak hirtelen lett vége, és mire felocsúdott, a fiú már nem volt sehol. Pontosabban ott nem, ahol nézte, a színpadot elfoglalta valamelyik olasz (Észak, talán), és rákezdett egy andalító, lassú, szerelmes számra (_Együtt fogunk elindulni_***).  
Amerika hirtelen bukkant fel előtte, rávigyorgott, rátámaszkodott az asztalra, és egészen közel hajolt hozzá, érezte az illetőt, pontosan látta a dögcédulát tartó lánc szemeit, feljebb nézni nem mert, így is érezte, hogy hirtelen melege lett, pedig az előbbi kinti idő kellemesen lehűtötte.  
- Mi lenne, ha most hazakísérnélek? - kérdezte halkan. Nyelt egyet és bólintott. A fiú elmosolyodott, felegyenesedett, és a francia felé fordult. - Hé, Franc', köszi, hogy vigyáztál Iggyre, innen átveszem, oké? - idiótán vigyorgott, még kacsintott is, aztán összeszedte Angliát, kabátot is adott rá, és együtt távoztak a helyről. 

2013. március 31. - november 15. 

*: Az eredetiben természetesen itt is relevation „kinyilatkoztatás" szerepel, de Anglia egy kicsit átköltötte revolution-ra ami a „forradalom".

**: Figyelmetlenségből kétféle szöveggel dolgoztam, valójában nem ezt mondják a dalban, bár ennek is lehet érteni. Az eredeti verziója: „You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck." „Te és Isten, minden fegyvert megkaptatok, amikor lősz, azt hiszem, elhajolok." Egy kicsit a másikat jobbnak éreztem ide.

***: Andrea Bocelli – Con te partirò

Anglia dala: Florence and The Machine – No light, no light  
/magyarul: lyricstranslate hu/ no-light-no-light-nincs-feny-nincs-feny .html /  
Amerika dala: Panic! At The Disco – Hurricane  
/magyarul: never-marauders-land . blogspot. hu /2013/11/ panic-at-disco-hurricane. html #more /


End file.
